Pokemon Tint and Shade
by EpicDBZ58
Summary: A Pokemon story starring Tint and his rival, Shade. Join Tint as he travels through the Yezzen Region competing in contests and Gyms.
1. Spark of an Adventure

**POKEMON TINT AND SHADE**

Episode 1: Spark of an Adventure

Tint woke up and looked outside his window. This was normal routine. He would wake up, and look outside his window at the forbidden trail to the mountain. He didn't know why he did it, he just did.

But today, he saw a Pokemon, a Magby to be exact, and it was walking towards the trail. It seemed to be in a trance.

Tint decided to follow it. He put on his clothes and dug his lucky hat out of the closet. He grabbed his Pokedex and his only two Pokeballs.

**Tint is a new Pokemon Trainer. Our story starts the day after his tenth birthday, the day he got his Pokemon license. Our story takes place in the Yezzen Region, a place on the complete other side of the world as all the other regions. Yezzen is home to 714 known Pokemon. Tint lives in Kaishi Town, a small town where many trainers get their starts.**

Tint finally caught up to the Magby and looked it up in his Pokedex.

"MAGBY, THE LIVE COAL POKEMON. MAGBY HAS A MAGMA-LIKE SUBSTANCE IN ITS BODY, AND IT EMITS SUPER-FIERY BREATH."

"That's cool," Tint said to himself.

They neared the mountain entrance, but as they got closer a group of Ariados swooped down.

"Aarrrriiiii!" they screamed at the Magby.

"Hey, Magby!" Tint shouted. "They're guarding the entrance. They don't want you to go in there!" Magby didn't even seem to notice.

"MAGBYYYY!" Magby let loose a burning attack.

"Whoa," Tint said. "That's an Ember attack!"

The Ariados scurried away and Magby and Tint continued into the mountain. As they got in, Tint looked around and saw glittering rubies and emeralds dotting the walls.

"That is so cool," Tint whispered.

Tint noticed that Magby was headed towards a hole in the wall, but it was covered by a rock.

"Okay, Magby", he said. "I think this is the part where we turn around and head back home." Once again, Magby ignored him.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME!?" Tint's face was angry to the point that it was almost comical.

Magby's hand started to glow and he pushed away the rock with ease.

"Oh, now I see," Tint said. "You're using Superpower to move the rock and-WHOA!" Standing before Tint was a Pokemon he had never seen before. It was reddish-brown and resembled a tortoise mixed with a ram. It was dotted with orange and gray spots, and had metal bangles locked on its legs. Its four claws on each of its feet are in a cross formation.

Tint pulled out his Pokedex and looked it up.

"HEATRAN, THE LAVA DOME POKEMON. HEATRAN IS ONE OF THE LEGENDARY POKEMON AND IT USES ITS CROSS SHAPED CLAWS TO MANEUVER ACROSS WALLS."

"HEATTTTT!" Heatran said coming towards Magby. Magby was hit and flew back into Tint's arms.

"Magby! Are you okay?" Tint asked. Tint winced as Magby's hot body burned him. Magby jumped out of his arms and landed on its feet. Magby started to glow.

"Magby, are you-" The glowing stopped and standing before Tint was a bigger Pokemon.

Tint pulled out his Pokedex once more.

"MAGMAR, THE SPITFIRE POKEMON. ITS BODY IS LIKE A FURNACE MAKING IT A LIVING INFERNO."

Magmar came towards Heatran and used Superpower. Heatran scurried away and dissapeared into the mountain.

Magmar came over to Tint holding a Pokeball.

"Oh, that's right!" Tint said. "My Pokeballs fell out when I caught you. Magmar pressed the button on the Pokeball and went inside.

_Wabble, wabble, wabble, click._

Tint went over and picked up the Pokeball, and raising it above his head, he shouted: "LOOKS LIKE I JUST CAUGHT A MAGMAR!"

* * *

After telling his Mom that he wanted to go on a journey to win contests and get Gym Badges to compete in the Pokemon league, Tint went over to see Professor Matsu.

"Well then Tint," Professor Matsu said. "Looks like you're going to need some Pokeballs." Matsu handed Tint four Pokeballs.

"Thank you very much," Tint said. Matsu followed TInt out the door. Tint looked over his shoulder and saw a gruff looking man wearing a strange uniform looking at him.

"Avert your gaze, _avert your gaze_," Matsu said to him in a whisper. "Just keep walking. Perhaps he will leave us alone."

Tint looked back one more time, but the man had gone.

"I hope you have a great journey," Professor Matsu said, bidding Tint farewell.

"I will, thanks!" Tint shouted running off towards Route 1 with Magmar right beside him.

To Be Continued...


	2. A New Rival

**POKEMON TINT AND SHADE**

Episode 2: A New Rival

Tint and his Pokemon, Magmar, were walking through the forest of Route 1.

"Ahh, isn't this great Magmar?" Tint said, letting himself fall into a pile of leaves. Magmar was more interested in the fire colored flowers.

"Oh, giving me the silent treatment again, are you?" Tint said, sarcastically. "You know," he continued, lying down on the ground and putting his fists on his chin, "we could really use another Pokemon on our team."

"Maagg," Magmar said, shaking its head.

"Oh, you're just jealous," Tint said. Magmar gave him a look that was supposed to say "of what?"

"Of me liking the new Pokemon better than you," Tint replied.

**Tint is a brand new trainer. He was his Magmar when it was a Magby. Tint followed the Magby into the forbidden mountain where they met a Heatran. Magby then evolved into Magmar and became Tint's friend.**

Tint heard a rustling in the trees.

"Hmm?" he said, inquisitively. "What's that?" Tint got up off the ground and watched as a young Pikachu hopped down from a low branch.

"My word must be magic, Magmar, because there's a Pikachu!" Tint pointed his hand at it.

"Magmar, were going to catch it so let's use Ember!"

"Magg," Magmar said, once again shaking its head.

"Ahhh, come on, Magmar," Tint pouted, his hand drooping a bit. "Use Ember."

Magmar's head jerked towards Tint as he let loose an Ember attack on him.

"Oh yes, Magmar, that's very funny," Tint said, "but, would you mind using it on the right person!"

Magmar got up, putting down its flower and unleashed an Ember attack on the Pikachu.

"Pika!" It said as the blast dragged it along the ground. "Piiiikkkaaa," Pikachu's cheeks began to spark.

"Oh no, Magmar watch out!" Tint exclaimed.

"Chuuuuuuu!" A brilliant lightning struck Magmar and Magmar fell to the ground.

"Magmar, get up and use Superpower!" Tint said.

Magmar jumped up and hit Pikachu with a massive Superpower.

"Goooo, Pokeball!" Tint threw a Pokeball at Pikachu and a red energy went inside.

Wabble, wabble, wabble.

Tint and Magmar watched intently at the shaking ball.

Wabble, click.

"Yeah," Tint said starting towards the Pokeball.

"If you take one more step towards that Pokeball.."

"Huh?" Tint stopped in mid-step.

From out of the woods came a boy a little older than Tint wearing an official Pokemon Trainer hat.

"That Pikachu is righfully mine!" he said.

"But," Tint said. "The Pikachu went into the Pokeball with no problems. Doesn't that mean that it's wild?"

"Listen, you," the trainer said. "How 'bout we battle for it?"

Tint gulped. He hadn't had much experience with battling. "F-f-fine," he stammered. "I except your challenge."

"Go, Panpour!" the trainer sent out a blue Pokemon with a wave-like crest on its head. It resembled a monkey.

Tint brought out his Pokedex.

"PANPOUR, THE SPRAY POKEMON. PANPOUR LIVED IN FORESTS LONG AGO, BUT DEVELOPED A BODY THAT MAKES IT EASY TO LIVE NEAR WATER. IT CAN STORE WATER ON THE TUFTS ON ITS HEAD. BEWARE OF ITS DIG ATTACK."

"Panpour, use Dig!" the trainer said.

Panpour dived into the ground and came up underneath Magmar.

"No! Magmar!" Tint ran over to Magmar. "Magmar, return." Tint held up his Pokeball and it shot out a red light.

Tint stood up with his back to the trainer. "Is this really your Pikachu," he asked.

"Well, actually," the trainer said.

Tint turned around, his face looking extremely comical. "YOU MEAN THIS BATTLE WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!?"

"All I wanted was a Pikachu so I could evolve it into a Raichu with my Thunderstone," the trainer defended himself. "That Pikachu was the first one I ever saw and I didn't know when I would see another one. By the way, you need to get your Magmar to the Pokemon Center before it closes."

"Gahh," Tint exclaimed, looking up at the sky. "It's getting late."

He picked up Magmar and started running towards the Pokemon Center. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SOMEDAY!" he yelled back at the trainer.

It was starting to rain, and Magmar's body was starting to burn Tint's arms.

He reached the Pokemon Center, but the windows were dark and the doors were closed.

"Oh no..." he slumped onto the door of the Pokemon Center. Something slid down Tint's cheek, but he wasn't sure if it was a raindrop or a tear.

"Hey."

Tint saw the trainer leaning against a tree.

"What do you want?" TInt asked.

"Here," the trainer said, passing something to Tint.

"A backpack?" Tint questioned.

"Look inside," the trainer said.

Tint unzipped the backpack. Inside was a revive, two super potions, a burn heal, and a red umbrella.

"Why are you giving me all of this?" Tint asked.

"Because of this," the trainer brough out a Pokeball and tossed it into the air. Out of it came a Pikachu, but it was the color red!

"What is that?" Tint asked.

"It's a Pokemon called a Shiny Pokemon," the trainer explained. "They're different colors and are super rare. If you hadn't run away from the battle and refuse to give up the Pikachu, I wouldn't have found this."

"You are so dispicable," Tint said.

"Whatever," the trainer said, waving his hand. "By the way," he said. "My name's Shade. What's yours?"

"Tint," Tint said through gritted teeth.

"Well then, Tint," said Shade. "Guess I'll be seeing you around."

"The backpack doesn't mean anything," Tint snapped. "I'll still get you back for what you did."

"Oh, I know you will," Shade said. "And I'll be waiting." Shade walked off into the forest and dissapeared.

To Be Continued...


	3. Taking Out The Trubbish

**POKEMON TINT AND SHADE**

Episode 3: Taking Out The Trubbish

Tint continued on his journey towards... well, _somewhere _town.

"Gosh, darn it!" he said out loud, spooking a flock of Noctowl. "I can't believe I took off without a Town Map!"

While Tint was feeling depressed, a Noctowl casually flew by and pooped on his head.

"Thank you very much!" Tint said.

**Tint's journey began when he became best friends with a Magmar. He later caught a Pikachu, but another trainer said it was his. After Tint found out that the trainer was lying, he became rivals with him. Because of the fact that Shade only gave him the necessary things to heal his Pokémon only because lying to Tint helped him in finding a Red Pikachu, Tint feels great hatred for him and vowed to one day take revenge on Shade.**

Tint then saw a strange-looking Pokémon strut by. It basically looked like a garbage can. Tint decided to look it up in his Pokedex.

"TRUBBISH. THE TRASH BAG PREFER TO LIVE IN DIRTY PLACES LIKE GARBAGE DUMPS. IT IS SAID THAT THEY WERE BORN WHEN A CHEMICAL REACTION OCCURED BETWEEN AN ABANDONDED TRASH BAG AND INDUSTRIAL WASTE."

"Well," Tint said, putting away his Pokedex. "Might as well catch it. Go! Magmar!"

Tint threw the Pokeball and Magmar emerged from a red energy.

"That trick never gets old," Tint said with a snicker, catching the ball in midair. "Magmar use Ember!"

"Ahhhh!" said the Trubbish. "That fire will melt me away for sure!" The Trubbish scrambled out-of-the-way and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Whoaaa", Tint said. "I can't believe that this Pokémon really talks!"

"Of course I can talk, human!" it said. "Have you been living under a rock?!"

"How dare you say that to me!" Tint snapped.

"Well then, I'll just be on my way," The Trubbish started casually walking away.

Tint heard a loud screeching sound as the air-filled with dust. When the view cleared, Tint saw a truck with a man inside holding Trubbish in the air.

"I'll just be taking you, now," the man said.

"Get your dirty hands off me, you Poke-poacher!" Trubbish said.

Tint knew he should help the Trubbish, even though it was kind of rude.

The poacher looked up as Tint was reaching towards Pikachu's Pokeball. "Eh?" he said. "A Pokémon Trainer? Well, then..." The poacher tossed a Pokaball into the air and out came a Pokémon covered in ice.

"GLALIE, THE FACE POKEMON. GLALIE HAS A TEMPERED ICE BODY THAT DOESN'T MELT EVEN UNDER A DIRECT FLAME. IT CAN FREEZE VAPORS IN THE AIR INSTANTLY."

"Go! Pikachu! Use Thundershock on Glalie!" Tint said.

Pikachu came out of the Pokeball and unleashed an attack bigger than Thundershock.

"Cool!" Tint exclaimed. "That must be Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack!"

Glalie took a direct hit but was unscathed. Looking closer, Tint realized that Glalie that was glowing green.

"THIS IS GLALIE'S PROTECT ATTACK," said Tint's Pokedex from within his pocket.

"Glalie, you take care of things here," the poacher took off with Trubbish in toe.

"Gllaaii!" Glalie charged toward Pikachu full on but missed the target.

"Pikachu! Use-" Tint was cut off as he was struck with a cold blast.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu came running towards Tint. "Pikachuuu..."

"P-p-pikachu..." Tint said, shivering from the blast of Glalie's Icy Wind Attack.

Glalie came head on to Pikachu with another Headbutt.

"Pi-ka-chu.." Pikachu said each time it hit the ground.

"NOOOCT!" Glalie rose its head as a wild Noctowl came swooping down from the sky and carrying Glalie away.

Tint takes off in the direction the poacher went. He finds himself at a house purtruding a horrid smell. Parked outside the house was the same truck the poacher was driving. Holding his nose, Tint went inside.

"Well, can you get rid of them or not?" the poacher said.

"I'll try, I'll try!" said Trubbish.

Tint emerged into a room overrun by Garbodor.

"Hey!" Trubbish said to the Garbodor. "This man over here wants you all out of his house!" Do you here me?"

Suddenly, the Garbodor made their way out of the house.

"Well, that was easy," Trubbish said.

"Huh," the poacher said. "Oh, you." He looked at Tint, apologetically. "Look, I'm really sorry that I took your Trubbish. I just really needed him to get the Garbodor out of my house."

"Oh, it's not mine," he said.

"Here," the poacher said, handing Tint a Town Map.

"Thanks!" Tint said. "Now then, Trubbish, it's time to find your trainer!"

"Oh, really.." Trubbish said.

To Be Continued...


	4. Slaking Off On The Job

**POKEMON TINT AND SHADE**

Episode 4: Slaking Off On the Job

Our hero, Tint, continues on his way to the next town.

"According to this Town Map I got from Jordan," Tint says. "The next town should be Basalt Town."

"Hey!" Trubbish said, jumping into the air. "That's where my trainer lives!"

**On his way through the forest of Route 1, Tint encountered a talking Trubbish. It was captured by a man who needed it to get the Garbodor out of his house. Tint found a Lost Trubbish flyer and the talking Trubbish fit the description.**

"SLAKING, WILL YOU GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND HELP THE OTHERS!?"

"Hmm? Who do you suppose that could be?" Tint wondered.

Tint and Trubbish made their way towards the shout. Trubbish continually complained about the thorn bushes that were poking him.

"ALL THE OTHERS ARE HARD WORKERS EXCEPT FOR YOU!"

"Now Celestin, calm down. He's only taking a nap."

Tint and Trubbish walked into a clearing. To their left was a house, and to their right was a big river with an unfinished bridge across it. A girl and a man who must've been her father were standing in front of a sleeping Slaking.

The two people turned their heads towards Tint.

"Excuse me," the girl said. "But this is private property until the bridge is fixed. What business do you have here?"

"Well," Trubbish answered. "We heard the commotion and thought we should—"

Trubbish was cut off as the girl picked him up and began looking at him. "I can't believe it, a talking Trubbish!" she said. "There must be some kind of speaking device on here somewhere."

"Will you put me down!?" Trubbish protested.

"Sorry," the girl apologized. "Is it yours?" she asked Tint.

"Nahh," he replied. "It just got lost and I'm helping it find its owner. SO what was all the yelling about, anyways?"

"Sorry if it hurt your ears or something," she said, obviously still annoyed that Tint hadn't left yet. "It's just that this Slaking won't cooperate and build like all the other Pokémon. Its brother and sister, Slakoth and Vigoroth, are hard workers."

"I've seen Slakoth and Vigoroth before," Tint said, pulling out his Pokedex. "But I've never seen a Slaking before."

'SLAKING, THE LAZY POKEMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF VIGOROTH. ALTHOUGH IT IS DUBBED THE WORLD'S LAZIEST POKEMON, SLAKING IS ACTUALLY STORING UP FOR WHEN IT NEEDS TO ATTACK."

"Yeah, sure sure, whatever," the girl said. "I just want it to work on the bridge."

"What's the bridge for?" Tint asked.

The girl's dad stepped in front of her. "The bridge is so people from Basalt Town and Kieshen Village can get to Obsidian City easier," he said.

Tint squinted at the horizon across the river and could see the outline of a big city.

"I'm so sorry about my daughter," he said. "She can be kind of rude at times."

"Oh don't worry about it," Tint said. "I deal with that kind of stuff all the time." He shot an evil look at Trubbish.

"Hey! What'd I do?" Trubbish asked trying to sound innocent.

"My name is Kerry, and my daughter is Celestin," Celestin's dad said.

"Hey, you know what?" Tint said, hitting his had with his fist. "I bet I could wake Slaking up!"

"Huh?" Kerry and Celestin said in unison.

"Go! Magmar!" Tint threw a Pokeball and out came is fiery Pokémon.

"Maggmarrr!" it said.

"Magmar, I want you to use Superpower on Slaking!"

"Mag!" it agreed.

Magmar's fist began to glow and it hit Slaking as hard as it could.

"Nice one, Magmar!" Tint said.

"SLAAAAAK!" Slaking rolled over onto Magmar and gave out a yawn.

"Ahh, Magmar!" Tint cried. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" Tint began to try and push Slaking out of the way but with no luck. Tint doesn't give up, though.

"SLAKING CAN WEIGH UP TO 288 POUNDS" the Pokedex said.

"Oh now it tells me," Tint said.

Slaking rolled back over, probably thinking that Magmar was not a comfy cushion.

"Magmar, are you okay?" Tint said. Magmar nodded its head.

Celestin sighed. "I guess we'll have to do without Slaking."

"We'll help you!" Tint said.

"Uhh, we will?" Trubbish asked.

"Yes, we will if you know what's good for you," Tint said, kneeling down by Trubbish and looking at him murderously.

"Oh, gosh," Trubbish said under his breath. "What have I gotten myself into?"

After about an hour of chopping wood and adding to the bridge, they had only made two feet of progress.

"Awwww," Celestin complained. "At this rate we'll never make it to part two."

"What's—huff—part—huff—two?" Tint asked, totally exaughsted.

"Duhhh," Celestin said. "That's the part where we add in the metal."

"Right, I knew that," Tint lied.

There was a rumbling in the ground.

"OH, NO!" Celestin cried. "The Graveler are coming back!"

"We'll have to hold them off or they'll wreck the bridge!" Kerry said. "Slakoth! Vigoroth! Use Focus Punch!"

Slakoth and Vigoroth attacked the Graveler as they entered the clearing.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me—ahh!" Trubbish exclaimed as he tried to avoid the rolling Graveler.

Amidst the grey rolling boulders, Tint could see one that stood out in the crowd. A brown colored boulder.

"Hey guys," Tint said worriedly. "I think there's a Golem in there!"

"It must be their leader," Kerry yelled over the noise and tremoring.

Golem was coming straight towards Tint.

"AHHHHH!" Tint screamed.

Slaking's eyes suddenly opened. Slaking jumped in front of Tint and started bringing down glowing fists on the Graveler and Golem.

"THAT IS SLAKING'S HAMMER ARM ATTACK," said the Pokedex.

After the Graveler had all gone, Kerry checked to see if any damage had been done to the bridge.

"Slaking, you saved the bridge!" Celestin said, hugging Slaking.

"He did much more than save the bridge," Kerry said. "He saved Tint's life!"

"He did no effort to save me," Trubbish retorted.

"Tint," Kerry said. "I think that Slaking would be better off with you!"

"Is that true, Slaking?" Tint asked.

"SLAAAK!" Slaking said in agreement.

"TRUBBBIIISHHHHH!" said a girl's voice.

"Oh, look!" Celestin said. "It's my friend, Lola."

"Gahhh, Lola!" Trubbish said. "Hide me, hide me!"

Trubbish hid behind Tint's leg.

"Hey!" Tint protested. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trubbish I know you're behind that man's leg!" Lola said, coming over to Tint. Lola grabbed Trubbish and squeezed him against her chest. "I was soooooooooooo worried about about you!"

"Hmmf, hmmmfff!" Trubbish cried, wiggling to get out of her arms.

"Oh yeah, Lola," Celestin said. "I forgot that you had a talking Trubbish!"

"Thank you sooo much, Mister—huh, where'd he go?"

"Bye guys!" Tint called, already on his way back to Route 1. He had a huge grin on his face, happy to be able to get Trubbish out of his hair.

Tint walked further into the forest and stepped on something.

"Huh?" he said. "It's a sign. It must've fallen down. It says:"

BASALT TOWN

ONE MILE

"Oh yeah!" Tint cried, jumping into the air. "I'll be there in ten minutes if a run. Come on Magmar, Pikachu, Slaking!"

And our hero was on his way to Basalt Town.

To Be Continued…


	5. Love and Chaos on Limestone Island

**POKEMON TINT AND SHADE **

Episode 5: Love and Chaos on Limestone Island

"We made it!" Tint said, panting from exhaustion.

Looking around his empty surroundings, Tint said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot! I put my Pokémon in their Pokeballs. Come on out everybody!" Tint launched his Pokeballs into the air his three Pokémon, Magmar, Pikachu, and Slaking, emerged from white energy.

"There it is," Tint said. "Basalt Town!" Tint pointed his hand out towards a town he thought must've been three or four miles around.

Tint stopped to look at sign:

Welcome to Basalt Town

Population: 9,562

"Well I definitely feel welcome now!" Tint exclaimed. His Pokémon gave a sigh towards their simple trainer.

**Tint, our hero, has been making his way towards Basalt Town for a while now. He hopes that he will get a chance to battle the gym leader before the gym is moved to Limestone Island. Let us keep our fingers crossed that he can make it!**

Arriving in the harbor, Tint takes a detour. "Come on, guys," Tint said, answering his Pokemon's confused look. "We're gonna check out the beach."

Tint stopped when he got to the beach. In the beach was a fully clothed boy, a few years older than Tint. He was frantically coming in and out of the water, probably looking for something.

"Excuse me," Tint said as the man surfaced. "Can I help you?"

"Huh?" the man said. "Oh, sorry."

The man came over to Tint. "You're all wet!" Tint said.

"It's all right," the man replied. "My name is Finnegan, or Fin for short. I specialize in training Water Type Pokémon. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I can't seem to find my Poliwhirl."

"Well, then where was the last place you saw him?" Tint asked.

"My Pokémon were playing by the beach," Fin said. "When I went to get something to eat, I came back and Poliwhirl was missing."

"He probably went into the ocean," said Tint.

"That's what I'm thinking, but…" Fin faltered.

"But, what?"

"I, uh," Fin's cheeks flushed. "I don't know how to swim."

"Well, that's okay," Tint said. "Lots of people don't know how to swim."

Looking behind him Tint realized that his Pokémon were trying real hard not to laugh.

"WILL YOU THREE CUT IT OUT!?" Tint cried. His Pokémon immediately stopped.

"I can swim, but it'd be easier if I had a Water Type Pokémon," said Tint.

Fin reached for his Pokeballs.

"You can use one of mine," he said, handing Tint a blue striped Pokeball.

Tint studied the Pokeball placed in his hand. He turned it over a few times, wondering why it was differently patterned than others.

"Ahh, what's the difference?" he said, throwing it in the air.

Out came a Pokémon resembling a blue frog. It had foam surrounding its neck. Tint brought out his Pokedex to confirm what the Pokémon was.

"FROAKIE, A NEWLY DISCOVERED POKEMON. NO ADDITIONAL DATA FOUND."

"That's strange," Tint said. "I didn't know that there were Pokémon that my Pokedex couldn't recognize."

"It's from the Kalos Region. You can only get this Pokémon there," Fin explained. "I had to go through a lot of trouble to get it."

"I might as well go see if I can find Poliwhirl," Tint took a deep breath and dived in. Through the water he could make out a blurry image of a blue Pokémon… following another one?

Tint surfaced, gasping for air.

"Did you see him?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I did," Tint said. "But I think he's following a girl Poliwhirl."

"Did this Poliwhirl have a red necklace draped around its neck?" Fin asked.

"Now that I think about it," said Tint. "There was something red on the other Poliwhirl."

Fin sighed. "I knew this would happen."

"How exactly did you know?" Tint asked, skeptically.

"I have a dear friend who lives on Limestone Island. That's her Poliwhirl," Fin explained. "I expected that my Poliwhirl liked her's, but I never thought it would turn into love."

"Love!" Tint exclaimed.

"Listen," said Fin. "I need to get on a boat to Limestone Island today, but I guess I'll have to do it twice."

"Let me come with you!" Tint said.

"Uggh, fine."

Arriving on Limestone Island, Tint and Fin headed towards Fin's friend's house.

Fin knocked on her door.

"Well hi, Finnegan!" the lady said. "What a surprise! I have your Poliwhirl with me right here."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Fin?"

"Oh! We have visitors!" said a voice from somewhere in the house.

"Oh no, I know that voice!" Tint cried. Tint heard little feet running down a staircase.

"You've come back for me!" Trubbish exclaimed.

"I wouldn't hold my breath!" Tint said.

"How dare you!" Trubbish said, biting Tint's leg.

"Let go of me!" Tint said, kicking.

Trubbish's trainer came running down. "Oh, hi!" she said to Tint. "I never got to thank you for returning Trubbish to me."

"Oh," Fin said. "I see you've already met Diana's daughter."

"Yeah, I have, and the Trubbish as well." Tint bent down to whisper in Trubbish's ear. "If you ran away, then how did you get across that three mile stretch of water?"

"It's a long story so don't ask." Trubbish replied.

Tint plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote for the TV. "You don't mind if I watch a little TV, do you?"

"Actually," Diana said. "I wouldn't if I were—

Ignoring Diana's protest, Tint pressed the ON button on the remote.

The TV began to spark, and a Pokémon shot out!

"Nooo!" Diana cried. "You've released Rotom! Rotom's been trapped in there for years as to not harm the island!"

Rotom used its Thunderbolt attack on Poliwhirl and shot out of the window.

"Poliwhirl!" Fin cried. Fin picked up Poliwhirl and put him on the bed, draping a blanket over him.

"How badly is it hurt?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, but what about Rotom?" Fin said. "Rotom could be anywhere now."

Diana and Fin looked towards Tint. "Leave now!" Fin said.

Tint ran out of the house.

Trubbish followed Tint out.

"What do you want?" Tint asked.

"Now you know I can't stand my trainer, so I'm coming with you," said Trubbish.

"Fine, but only until I find a permanent trainer for you."

"Oh thank you, Master Tint!"

"Oh, so I'm _Master _Tint, now?" Tint wondered aloud.

Later that day, Tint heard the sound of Poliwhirl crying. Tint ran to the house to see what was going on. Remembering that he was banned from going back in, Tint stopped to listen through the window.

"What's going on?" Tint heard Fin's voice say.

"It's okay," Diana said. "I've heard this before. It's the sound of a broken heart."

Tint left the window and thought out loud to himself.

"I might as well stay here a while. The Gym Leader of Basalt Town will be moving here soon. I'd better find a Pokemon Center."

Looking up at the sky Tint said: "Rotom, I will find you and stop you from destroying the island."

Tint ran off.

"Hey, why don't you wait for me for a change!?" Trubbish exclaimed.

To Be Continued…


	6. The Quest for Rotom Part 1

**POKEMON TINT AND SHADE**

Episode 6: The Quest for Rotom Part I

Tint woke up after a good night's sleep in the Pokémon Center. He slipped his clothes over his pajamas with Trubbish following close behind.

"Thought you could leave without me, didn't you?" Trubbish said snidely.

"I know I couldn't if I tried," Tint said sleepily. "Well, today's the day we search for Rotom. But if what Diana said was right, it shouldn't be too hard to find it. Just look for part of the island that looks the most torn up."

**On Tint's way to challenge the Gym Leader of Basalt Town, he made a detour to Limestone Island. There he accidentally released a Rotom that once terrorized the city. He started on his quest to find Rotom with the talking Trubbish in toe.**

Tint noticed a familiar face looking back at him from behind a tree.

"Looks like I've finally found you..." Tint said to himself. "Shade."

Tint went over to Shade.

"I've been watching you," Shade said.

"For how long?" Tint asked, seriously. "Any longer than the last thirty seconds and I might have to teach you a lesson. BUT I'M GOING TO ANYWAYS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MAGMAR!"

A white light came from Shade's belt and Tint recognized it as the light of a Pokeball. A Houndour appeared behind Tint and knocked him to the ground.

"I'm going to be finding Rotom on my own you hear me?" Shade said.

"Why you—"

"Besides," Shade continued as a mass of letter shaped Pokémon surrounded him and lifted him into the sky. "I've got my very own army!"

"Unown…" Tint exclaimed as Houndour bounded off after his trainer.

Tint headed back to the Pokémon Center.

"Oh, Tint!" said Nurse Joy as he walked in. "I thought you might want to know that the Gym Leader has arrived in town!"

"Really!?" Tint exclaimed. "Aright!"

Tint headed toward the new location of the Gym and went inside.

"Hello?" Tint said as he walked into a pitch black room.

"I've been waiting for you, Tint."

A spotlight suddenly shown on a single boy as the door slammed shut and locked.

"I'm scared, Tint!" Trubbish cried.

"It's going to be okay," Tint reassured him.

"We don't need this nuisance, now, do we?" the boy said. Trubbish floated into the air and vanished.

"What did you do with Trubbish?" Tint shouted.

"I hear you've been seeking me out." The boy began to float and turned around. He was engulfed in a kind of plasma.

"Shade…" Tint said.

"This is what happens to the people who try to capture me!" Rotom's voice came from inside of Shade but Shade's mouth did not move.

"What did you do with the Gym Leader!?" Tint shouted. "I demand an answer!"

"He and his friend have already been…subdued. And you will soon join them!"

Tint blacked out as a jolt of electricity coursed through his body.

Tint woke up and saw Fin, Diana, Trubbish, and Shade all sitting together with him in a dark room.

"So you're finally awake, loser?" Shade said.

"Tint, I told you to leave the island and let us handle Rotom ourselves,"

Fin rambled.

Tint exploded. "WELL, NONE OF YOU SEEM TO HAVE DONE A GOOD JOB! YOUR EMPLOYEE HERE WAS TAKEN OVER BY ROTOM AND PUT ME AND TRUBBISH HERE!" Tint looked away, breathing heavily from his outburst.

No one spoke for a while until they heard a weird sound from outside the door.

"My Unown army has come for me," Shade said.

Tint and the others watched in horror as an electric cable started spewing passed out Unown.

"My Unown!" Shade shouted. "Rotom must've gotten to them."

The most horrific thing yet happened next. The Unown dissolved into thin air!

Shade sat there dumbfounded. He fell to the ground.

"Shade what's going on!?" Tint said.

"Leave me alone," Shade said. "You'll all end up like me eventually. Helpless on the floor due to a lack of power."

Shade lifted his head, suddenly.

"Stay away from the walls," he warned.

"Why," Diana asked.

"Just do it!"

Everyone backed away from the walls as they dissolved around them. They found themselves in a familiar place.

"This is where the new Gym was built on," Diana said.

"Except there's no Gym anymore," Tint said.

"Because the Gym isn't supposed to build until two days from now," Fin said.

"Rotom created it to lure us there," Shade finished for Fin.

"But why were you lured there?" Trubbish asked Fin.

Fin sighed. "Because I'm the real soon to be Gym Leader of Limestone Island."

"What?!" Tint and Shade said at the same time.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Tint asked.

"I didn't need to," Fin answered.

"Enough about the Gym Leader," Shade said. "I want to know if my army of Unown was real or not."

"It probably wasn't since it dissolved just like the fake Gym." Fin said.

"I see," Shade said, disappointed. "They weren't real. You two, Gym Leader and your friend! Go on ahead and find Rotom. I have some business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" asked Tint as soon as Fin and Diana were gone?

"Business with you!" Shade answered. "GO! SIMIPOUR!"

_I don't have time to battle Shade right now, _Tint thought. _But if I have to—_

"GO! PIKACHU!"

"Piikkaa," Pikachu said as it was released from the Pokeball.

"I understand why you would use an Electric Type like Pikachu against a Water Type like Simipour, but things aren't always as they seem," Shade said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tint asked.

"SIMPUOR USE DIG!"

Simipour dug into the ground and tunneled underneath Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunder Wave into the hole!" Tint shouted.

"Piikaachuuuuuuu!" a wave of electricity shot into the hole.

"Simipour finish using Dig!" Shade said.

Simipour came up from the ground and hit Pikachu head on.

"But, how?" Tint said.

"How do you think?" Shade said. "Simipour used Protect!"

"Pi—ka…" Pikachu cried falling to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Tint said. "Pikachu return!" Tint brought out his Pokeball and, pointing it towards Pikachu, a red light brought it inside. "That's now two beatings I owe you."

"Simipour you return as well," Shade said. "Go! Shiftry!"

Standing before Tint was an unusual looking Pokémon. It seemed to be made of wood and had a pointed nose. It had a long mess of white hair and leaves in the shape of fans on his hands.

"A Shiftry?" Tint said, pulling out his Pokedex.

"SHIFTRY, THE WICKED POKEMON. SHIFTRY USES ITS LEAFY FAN TO WHIP UP WINDS OF ONE HUNDRED FEET PER SECOND THAT TAKE DOWN HOUSES."

"Go! Slaking!" Tint shouted.

"SLAKKKK!" shouted Slaking when it came out of the Pokeball.

"I would've gone with Magmar if I were you, but be as it may…"

"Slaking, use Hammer Arm!"

"SLAAAKIIING!" Slaking shouted as it brought its glowing fist down on Shiftry.

"SHIFT!" Shiftry gracefully moved out of the way.

_Oh no! _Tint thought, _it missed! And Slaking has to rest before he can attack again after Hammer Arm!_

"Ahahahaha!" Shade laughed. "That was the worst move you could possibly make!"

**As Tint continues his battle with Shade, Fin and Diana frantically search for Rotom. Can Tint and the others find Rotom in time, or does Limestone Island face its impending doom? Find out next ****Pokémon Tint and Shade****!**

To Be Continued…


	7. THe Quest for Rotom Part II

**POKEMON TINT AND SHADE**

Episode 7: The Quest for Rotom Part II

**Previously on Pokémon Tint and Shade…**

**After releasing Rotom from the cursed television, Tint and Trubbish head toward the new Gym of Limestone Island. They find out it is an illusion created by Rotom to conceal them. The illusion wears off, and Tint and Shade begin to battle. The battle isn't looking too well, and Fin and Diana are having no luck with finding Rotom. What will be the ultimate fate of Limestone Island?!**

"Go! Slaking!" Tint shouted.

"SLAKKKK!" shouted Slaking when it came out of the Pokeball.

"I would've gone with Magmar if I were, but be as it may…"

"Slaking use Hammer Arm!"

"SLAAAKIIING!" Slaking shouted as it brought its glowing fist down on Shiftry.

"SHIFT!" Shiftry gracefully moved out of the way.

_Oh no!_ Tint thought, _it missed! And Slaking has to rest before he can attack again after using Hammer Arm!_

"Ahahahaha!" Shade laughed. "That was the worst move you could possibly make!"

"It's not my fault I didn't know Shiftry were fast!" Tint shouted.

"Oh really?" Tint said. "Shiftry use Leaf Blade!"

"SHIIIIIFTRYYYY!" Shiftry said as its leaf fans began to glow and strike Slaking.

"Shiftry finish it!" commanded Shade. "Use Metal Claw!"

"SHIIIIFFFT!" Shiftry struck Slaking and Slaking fell to the ground.

"Slaking return," said Tint, returning Slaking to its Pokeball.

"Send out your last Pokémon," said Shade.

"I'd rather not," answered Tint. "I'm going to need Magmar for something much more important."

"Might I ask what that would be?" Shade asked.

"Well, since you asked nicely," Tint turned around. "I need Magmar to fight Rotom!"

Tint walked away.

Tint caught up with Fin and Diana.

"Have you had any luck with finding Rotom yet?" Tint asked them.

"I'm afraid not," answered Diana, shaking her head.

"It's a surprise it hasn't started tearing apart the island yet," said Fin.

"Maybe it's not as bad as everyone thinks it is," Tint said.

"You're wrong," Fin said.

"I'm going out to prove that Rotom can be good!" Tint said.

Tint stormed. It wasn't long before Trubbish found him.

"Tint, I believe that what you say is true!" Trubbish said.

"About Rotom?" Tint asked.

"Of course!" Trubbish answered. "I mean, if I was locked away in a TV for 100 years, I would want to tear something apart too!"

"Thank you, that's really helpful," Tint said sarcastically.

"But it is," Trubbish said.

They heard a crash from somewhere on the island.

"Let's go!" Tint said to Trubbish. They took off towards the sound.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY!" said Rotom's voice as a huge lightning bolt struck a house.

"Oh no!" Tint said. Tint ran towards the house that was struck. "Slaking, look for anyone in there!"

Slaking went into the rubble as it came out of the Pokeball.

Tint turned around.

"ROTOM!" Tint called to Rotom.

Rotom turned around to see Tint.

"Oh, you," Rotom said. Rotom came down to Tint. "I never got to thank you for releasing me from that TV."

"Save the thanking for when you realize the good in you," Tint remarked.

"Seems like I don't need to thank you," said Rotom. "People gone insane don't need thank yous!"

"Rotom I challenge you to battle!" Tint said.

"I accept."

Tint ran farther away from Rotom. Tint stopped.

"Go! Magmar!" Tint sent Magmar out of its Pokeball.

"MAAAAAG!" said Magmar coming out.

"Magmar use Ember!" Tint shouted.

"MAAAAAGMAAR!" a flurry of burning coals.

Rotom got out of the way and shot a wave of electricity towards Magmar.

"Magmar hang in there!" Tint said. "Magmar use Superpower!"

Magmar jumped up after a running start and let loose a Superpower on Rotom.

"Ack," Rotom fell to the ground, totally terrestrial.

Tint heard scuffling and the sound of running.

"What the heck is that?" Tint asked.

Many men in strange brown suits came running into the clearing.

_That's the exact same uniform I saw when I left the Professor's Lab, _Tint thought.

One of them came over to Tint. "We'll be taking this here Rotom, now!"

One came over with some kind of machine. The machine split in two and they placed a piece on either side of Rotom.

"What are you doing," Rotom asked.

One of them started up the machine. It began to make a buzzing sound.

"Wait, who are you people!?" Tint asked.

One turned around. "We are members of Team Quake," he answered. "If we told you any more we'd have to imprison ourselves."

The machine began to shock Rotom with a red electricity.

"Stop!" Tint said. "You're hurting it!"

"That's the plan."

A see-through metal concealed Rotom. Electricity continued to shock Rotom. The group brought Rotom into a helicopter.

"Wait, come back!" Tint called.

"SLLAAAK!" said Slaking from behind Tint.

"Oh there you are!" Tint said. "Did you find anyone inside that house?"

Slaking shook its head.

"Slaking return!"

Tint took off towards the direction the helicopter went.

After ten minutes of running, Tint arrived at a large cave with the helicopter parked outside.

Tint ran inside, totally exhausted.

Inside, the members of Team Quake were writhing as Rotom writhed in pain behind a glass case.

"What's going on here!?" Tint asked.

"Get him out here!" a grunt said.

A few grunts grabbed Tint by the arms.

"No! Let him go!" a man came into the room.

"As you wish, General," a grunt let go of Tint's arm.

"If you must know," the general said. "We are extracting Rotom's essence."

"Why do you want to do that?" Tint asked.

"This Rotom," the general said, putting his hand on the case. "Is very special. It can talk and create illusions. Its essence is very strong."

"I see..." Tint said. "Get them, guys!"

Tint's Pokémon ran into the cave. Things were lit on fire, lightning flew everywhere, and grunts were knocked aside.

Tint ran over to the case and, using a Pokeball, he broke open the case. Tint reached into the case and pulled Rotom out of the case.

"But why?" Rotom asked.

"Because—Ahh!" Tint was sucked into the case and began to have his essence sucked out.

"What are we going to do about Rotom!?" a grunt asked.

"Leave them," the general said, walking towards the helicopter. "We'll have our chance some other time."

Team Quake took off.

Rotom flew over to the machine that held Tint captive. Rotom began to electrocute it.

"Why—are—you—doing this?" Tint asked.

"You saved my life!" Rotom answered. "Now I'm going to save yours!"

"Th—thank you!" Tint said.

Rotom unleashed all its electricity on the machine. The red shock ceased, and Tint fell to ground.

"You saved my life," Tint said.

"We saved each other!"

Over the next day, Tint saw Rotom helping around the island.

"Well, hello Tint!" said Diana as Tint came in. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Yeah, me too!" Tint said, a big happy grin streaked across his face. "Say, is Fin around?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Fin said, coming down the stairs.

"Fin," Tint said. "I was hoping you would take me up on my offer."

"For the Gym battle?" Fin asked.

"For the Gym battle," Tint agreed.

"Of course," answered Fin, shaking his hand.

"I'll be the first," said Tint.

"When you go, dear, be sure to give Tint my regards!" said Tint's mother. "You'll probably find him on Limestone Island."

"Of course I will, Miss Grey!" said Neutral.

To Be Continued…

**End of Rotom Saga**


End file.
